Prime Anti-Mutant
Operation: Zero Tolerance may have been cancelled by Weapon Plus before it could be put in effect, but Bastion has not given up! He will show the world the truth of mutants and other freaks, and he will prove that his project is a success. Soon, he will be the hero of the world and no one will be able to stop him! Or is there? Logs & Articles *2012-08-25 - Cutscene: Prime Anti-Mutant - Brooding Foreboding - Bastion hints at his plans against mutant-kind. *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-08-27 - Cutscene: Prime Anti-Mutant - Not the Children - The news cast for the Pro-Mutant Rally slaughter airs, and leaves people in shock in horror at the injustice of it. *2012-08-28 - Cutscene: Prime Anti-Mutant - Charity Benefit - A benefit concert is held at Metropolis University for those that suffered from the Pro-Mutant Rally riot. *2012-08-28 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shorter Than I Expected - Meeting for the first time, the wheels begin to turn as two deadly Weapon Projects unit. *2012-08-31 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dark X-Men and Grey Gen-Xers - Fantomex leads a team - in his own soloist way - to storm a Weapon Plus satellite facility for information on the new Sentinel. *2012-09-01 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Trusting Your Heart - Candi and Xavier reach back to Oracle. *(DP: 2012-09-03 - Who Are The Real Humans?) *2012-09-03 - Cutscene: Prime Anti-Mutant - Gyrich That Stole... - Subterfuge within subterfuge, the betrayals stack one-by-one. *2012-09-07 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dude, Morbid Humor! - Jean-Phillipe visits Alex when he is supposed to be in his recovery bed. The two have one very morbid conversation. *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. *2012-09-27 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Slave-R-Us - They X-Men aren't all candy and puppies; this group shows slavers that it isn't very profitable to piss off mutants. *2012-11-02 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Bread Crumbs - Following a trail of bread crumbs, Fantomex realizes that things are darker than he would have wished. He uses this to taunt Captain America. *2012-11-09 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shedding - While investigating a Prime Sentinel sighting in India, Beast shedding on the furniture becomes the least concern. *2012-11-14 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Color and Flare - Two X-Men speak to one another about the mysteries of life. *2012-11-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The oPad - Oracle communicates information to Fantomex about Dr. Sebastion Gilberti and Operation Zero Tolerance. *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *Associated Log: 2012-11-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Never End - S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up to claim the Skrull and to leave a notice with Senator Kelly, before they move on to more important things - securing Earth from invasion. *2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. Category:Heroes Plots Category:Heroes Plots Completed